Kim Possible: 5 Years Later
by SeriousAnalysis
Summary: It takes place in a world where Kim and Ron remained just friends. Something Occurred before Kims high school graduation which caused Kims life to go in a direction she didn't expect it too. First fanfic- R
1. Chapter 1

My First

Legal Mumbo Jumbo:

Disney Owns Kim Possible. I do not own it in any way and will not profit from it in any way

Disclaimer: I have never been to New York so all the city streets and locations are completely fabricated.

This takes place in a universe without a So the Drama movie, but still with a season four. I like Kim and Ron as a pairing, I just wanted to focus a story more on their friendship aspect as that's the aspect I like the most of them as characters.

It was a dull Wednesday afternoon. It had just enough distance from Monday not to feel fresh, yet still had quite a bit to go until the finish line of Saturday.

Kim Possible sat impatiently in her car, as gridlock surrounded her. She tapped on the steering wheel and stared at her reflection in the left drivers window.

"Why now? Out of all the times a tanker full of spaghetti sauce could flood Fifth Avenue, why today?"

It was especially annoying as today was the day she had planned to meet up with her college pal Sophie in the central square, and this traffic could cause her to be late.

Kim hated having to wait. With nothing to do and not the brightest imagination, she tended to get all retrospectivy. She didn't like being all retrospectivy. Thinking about how her life didn't go as she expected was never that pleasant.

"Well..."

She said quietly to herself as the car in front of her moved around 4 inches.

"Not completely unexpected"

Some parts of her life did happen exactly as planned; She went to a fancy college, graduated with top marks, got a great job and had achieved generally everything she had wanted from life. But the devil was in the details. It, was thinking about how easy the seemingly unbreakable bonds of friendship faltered.

She hadn't heard from Monique for about five years by this point. Not that they ended their friendship on bad terms, but more that how easily they spread apart. Whilst Kim went to receive an Ivy League education, Monique went into fashion design. At the first year of college she tried to keep in touch as much as she could. And with the invention of Slype it should have been easier then ever before. Especially after wade made her a custom Laptop with the camera somehow built into the screen, allowing her eyes to see Monique without looking like she was looking somewhere else. Yet the bonds of mutual interest didn't last as strongly as she thought they would.

After a while she and Monique simply didn't have time for Slype calls, and even scarier, neither of them really cared. Kims interests changed, and so did Monique's. As she matured Kim simply didn't care about what boy band was hot anymore. And while she still shopped stylishly, she just couldn't bring herself to care about fashion. She began to care more about Politics, advances in the scientific community, whilst Monique's interests narrowed to fashion, art, design, and other mostly liberal practices. They simply didn't have that much to talk about. Kim made new friends, and so did Monique. And after a year of halfhearted calls, they simply stopped talking to each other.

"This is how friendships really end. Not with a bang, but with a whimper"

Kim hated it. Why was she suddenly thinking about this? Its been FOUR YEARS! Why didn't she think about that time she stubbed her toe in fifth grade?

"Not that a lack of common interest ever ended my friendship with Ron b-"

She was doing it again! She desperately looked around her too see if she could find anything visually entertaining enough to distract her from her current situation.

Ah, perfect. She was coming up to the broken tanker. Yup. That was a busted tanker of Spaghetti sauce all right.

"Oh geeze, now my cars going to smell of Tomato for the rest of the week".

Thought Kim.

As she passed the tanker, the gridlock ended and she was finally able to concentrate on her driving. In no time at all she was at the square.

She stopped as close as she could be to her pal and got out.

"Yo Kim!"

"Hey Sophie! Sorry I'm late. There was this accident an-"

"Does something smell like Tomato to you?" Interrupted Sophie

Kim took in a deep breath and rubbed her forehead

"You don't want to know"

"So Galfriend, where we gonna go?"

"Wait a sec I had it written down its walking distance from here"

Kim reached into her purse and took out her wallet, she opened it up, and reached inside to take out a slip of paper with the name and address of the place where she planned to go but accidentally pulled out a picture along with it. It fell out of the wallet and fluttered to the ground., landing face up on the floor.

"So where is thi-Huh...Hey Kim I think you dropped this picture" said Sophie as she bent over and inspected it.

It was a picture of a younger Kim and some blond doofy looking guy.

"Hey Kim whos this guy?"

Oh geeze. This day was just full of painful memories. And it was a Wednesday. Wonderful.

"Oh, he's just...Just an old friend" Kim answered quietly.

"Oh, you never mentioned him to me before" Questioned Sophie oblivious to Kim's sudden sullenness.

"Look, I will, but...Lets just get to the restaurant first OK?" Snapped Kim, as she nabbed the picture out of Sophie's hands.

So what do you think guys? This is my first Fanfic, and sorry for the slow start. I just needed to stretch my proverbial legs at first.

What happened Between Kim and Ron? Find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disney Owns Kim Possible. I do not own it in any way and will not profit from it in any way

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As they sat in what Kim had heard was one of the hottest little restaurants in the city, Sophie questioned her.

"So...About this guy..." Sophie asked innocently

"His name is Ron. Ron Stoppable. He.. He used to be my best friend"

Kim just hoped Sophie would ask what caused the "Used to be" part of the sentence so she could just get it over with. Sophie had a bunch good bunch of traits; but insight into people's moods was not one of them. Kim was not looking forward to going through the story again.

"Really? Would you mind telling me more about him?" Sophie continued, oblivious to Kims glares of death

" OF COURSE I DO!" Kim wished she had said

"Sure. We were friends since well...forever I guess. I met him in PreK. We where best friends since. He was very...Loyal, and kind. And just a great person. We used to spend all the time in Bueno Nach-"

"BEUNO NACHO?" Sophie almost choked in Disbelief

"You used to spend your time in a fast food chain? But I thought you hated the taste of fast food!"

"I do, but, uh, they serve decent salads." Kim replied as if looking for the right way to to answer for a test she didn't know.

"Uh huh, and gas-station sandwiches as the BEST kind of sandwiches." Replied Sophie with a disbelieving grin.

"Look Ron loved the food-Say did you know he invented the Naco?"

"Oh...He did? Is he like a millionaire now? Is that why you're no longer friends?"

"No, no no...Or yes I guess. He was millionaire for a while, until he ended up having all his money stolen"

"Oh geese that must have been horrible"

"It was, but at least it deflated his big head at the time"

" From what you described, you don't seem to have had much in common."

Sophie stated in a halfway questioning manner

"Well, I guess. " The statement sort of deflated Kim

"I thought about that myself, but I guess maybe in terms of interests we didn't have much in common, but I guess we sort of matched in term of personalities"

"So he was a perfectionist like you! Amiright?" Sophie nudged her lightly on the elbow"

"Excuse me but you two haven't ordered anything yet...Ive been standing here for 10 minutes" Said the waiter

"Oh right...Uh...Kim will have the Goose wings with Cranberry sauce and I would like the Lobster" quickly replied Sophie

"Sorry about that"

"No problem miss" replied the waiter "Say, since you two are the first ones to order our secret combo for the day, you shall be served an extra, special course, which will be cooked right in front of you!"

"Spankin" replied Kim. Finally, her first stroke of luck that day.

"Where were we? Oh right, was he also a overachiever?"

"Well uh" Kim squirmed in her seat as if she was under microscopic analysis "No. We were kind of opposites in pretty much everything"

"So he was a looser"

"No he wasn't." Replied Kim forcefully. A few years ago, she would have added "He was just...Ron" but now she knew better.

"He wasn't the most motivated of people, but he came through when it counted"

"Like?" asked Sophie as she gestured with her hands, as if shoveling some invisible food to her plate.

"Well there was this one time when I was supposed to perform during the school talent show, and I was running late because of a mission-"

"This was before your contract with Global Justice?" interrupted Sophie

Kim gave her a glare that would have burnt out the eyes of a less oblivious person.

"YES, this was before my contract with Global Justice"

Ugh. Her contract with Global Justice. She needed backup, they needed somebody to train a Rookie, it was supposed to be a match made in heaven. It would be if the Rookies didn't duck out after the slightest injury! She ended up burning through 7 Rookies a month! And they STILL had the gall to treat HER like an idiot.

"So where was I...Right, I was running late because of a mission and then Ron stalled for time at the talent show."

"So you ended up winning?"

"Well sort of...Ron kinda ended up winning"

"Oh"

"Or there was this other time when Ron defeated Drakken on his own so I could have some personal time with my family"

"Wait...He went on missions with you?" asked Sophie

"Uh yeah? He was part of the Original team Possible"

Sophie Stared at Kim for a few seconds. Just as Kim was about to open her mouth Sophie continued

"Nah. Now I know your lying"

"What?"

"I read up all about your adventures. I never heard any mention of a "Roh-on Stoppable"

"HE WAS WITH ME FOR THE FIRST FIVE YEARS!"

"Never heard of him...WAIT he was the hacker guy that made your gadgets for you-Right? But I thought he was African-American?"

Kim took a deep breath.

"Look, maybe I can find a picture of him for you"

Kim whipped out her MiiKim. Eventually Wade just got bored of having to build new chaises for the Kimmunicator and just started modifying Miiphones. One of the first things he did was add a decent battery.

Kim made a Gaagle image search. There where no images on the first page. Or the second. Or the third. Or the fourth. Ron seemed to be missing from each image.

"Look! He's there!" Kim pointed out a picture on the sixth page

"...That's a Ukrainian Schoolboy."

Kim blinked. She then put down her phone and cupped her face with her hands.

"I guess it is...I guess it is..."

"Kim? Whats wrong?"

"I guess its that, well . He was always there for me...to kinda crazy levels and...I guess I just wasn't always there for him."

"And that's why you're no longer friends?"

Kim just wanted to slap Sophie. She began to question her idea of even arranging this meeting in the first place.

"No...One day...He just disappeared."

"What?"

"One day I went over to his house and he was gone. No sign of him anywhere. No sign of his parents, his sister. Even of Rufus"

"Oh se HE was the one who owned Rufus"

Kim exhaled again. If this continued any longer she would suffocate herself on her own hair.

"Even his tracking chip wasn't working"

"You had him bugged?"

"For safety reasons."

Kim continued

"It was especially bad since I was being a jerk to him the week before he disappeared. I saw this cute guy, and we where dating, and I kind of ignored Ron during the time."

Kim swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I didn't...didn't...didn...I didn't even notice he was missing until three days after his disappearance."

Kim felt her eyes getting hot. Now she REALY wanted to slap Sophie.

"I tracked every villain down. Ones who were no longer villians, Frugal Lucre! Even Monkey fist! Who was just a statue!"

None of them knew a thing. Most answered with "The Buffoon?" or "Who?". Wade spent three days without sleep hacking into every government or villain system that existed. All came up blank. It was as if Ron stoppable had vanished from the face of the earth. And it felt like nobody even noticed. Outside of a small group of people who where his friends (And Barkin) Ron Stoppable wasn't even a blip on the Radar. GJ wouldn't offer much assistance, as they said that they had bigger fish to fry, after they felt like they where sure that the Ron Factor was a hoax.

Even the Yamanuchi School of ninjas had no idea. And all Sensei could say was another stupid riddle about "How the Time wasn't Right-For when the grasshopper jumps on the falling petal, he may never jump again".

Kim Possible. She could do ANYTHING. ANYTHING was possible for a possible. No matter the Sitch it was not a problem! Unless her best friend. Best friend for more then a decade and a half, went missing. The best friend who went into a combat zone with her every day. With no reward, except a kick to the gut and humiliation.

She felt her eyes burn. NO. She was not going to make a scene in a fancy restaurant. She was not some dumb broad that got weepy at the slightest bad memory. She was not going to wallow in self pity.

Maybe if she had responded earlier. Maybe if she had noticed her best friend was missing instead of making googley eyes at some stupid guy. Maybe if she hadn't made Rons life one where his life could be under threat in the first place.

"UGH! I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO BE INTROSPECTIVE TODAY!" Screamed Kim internally.

Sophie had long since lost interest and was now talking about what she thought was a similar situation where she needed to move away from her boyfriend during eighth grade.

"How did I get into this?" thought Kim. She didn't even really LIKE Sophie. She was just another Cheerleader in college. Why did she arrange this? Why did she drive all the way to New York to chat to her? She barely knew Sofia.

"That's because we peaked in high school." said self pity gloomily

"Can it-pity!" said Kim

"Oh yeah SURE. We are DEFINATLY prime. I guess that's why your rated a worse boss by your own employees then Dr. Drakken" Said self loathing with a sneer

Kim tried to interrupt the mental voice yet it continued

"And man would Larry should be laughing at us now. Remember those geeks? MAN did we pity them. We thought they where beneath us"

Lies. But Kim knew that self-loathing tended to stretch the truth to fit its own sadistic ends.

"But now they surround us. They are our superiors, our employees. And they want nothing to do with us. They don't care about our cheer career."

"Sense of achievement! Help me out!" Yelled Kim

"Hey you shut up sense of self loathing!" Boomed a loud voice

"We battle supervillians for breakfast. Were vice President of Nex-Corp. We don't care about what a few people think about us."

"Oh yes we do!." Cloyed self loathing as if it could read the future "Because we are perfectionist freaks"

"NO" screamed Kim desperately

"Cause that High school popularity? Its gone now. The big world doesn't care about some high school achievements. Its not granted to us, just because were cheerleader captain. Cause we LOVED it didn't we? The sense that every worthless worm was beneath us! That we where the best! The top! The masters!"

"Stop it" yelled both Kim and Kims sense of self respect.

"Face it, were worse then Hitler! Worse then Bonnie! Worse tha-"

"Miss? How you like your wings?

Kim was shaken out of her stupor by the arrival of a chef. In front of him was a portable stove. Would be interesting to watch how he would cook the food.

Kim peeked through her hands. It was a TALL man. 6-foot minimum. Yet was unhealthily thin. Black hair, and wore very thick spectacles.

She didn't feel like opening her hands. She just wanted to stay in her little black world. Even if it was inhabited by self loathing. It was away from Sophie, away from the employees that didn't like her, away from the strong sense failure; away from the world where she had failed the person who stuck with her the most-But she was making a scene and it would be rude not to look the Chef in the face.

She prepared herself, slipped on the best smile she could scrounge on, wiped away her eyes. Opened her hands and looked the Chef directly in the face.

"I like it medium rare. Thanks. "

The chefs hands began to shake, his eyes widened. . He dropped his pepper shaker. It shattered on the floor with a loud crunch.

"K-k-k-kkkk KP?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So what do you think fellas? Why did Ron disappear? Why is he look his way? What happens next? Find out if you care!

PS: This chapter was edited a bit. I wrote the original version when I had a blistering headache.


	3. Chapter 3

OK then. Lets continue onwards with the story!

In case you guys didn't know, I slightly edited chapter 2. Removed the spelling and grammar mistakes and touched up some stuff I though sounded bad. I wrote the later part of chapter 2 when I had a splitting headache. So don't worry. I won't do that again.

KP is owned by Disney and stuff

If you want to have a 5th Kim possible season, please support the online petition. The original creators are on with it, so hey. Could be cool. Just Google it if your interested.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kim was shaken with surprise. She looked at the man in front of her...No...He looked too old. Even for a five year difference the man if front of her looked to different to be...Ron?...She could make it out. The Freckles. The shape of the face. It was all there.

"Ron?"

The mans face contorted into a nervous smile

"KIM! Ah ha ha ha ha"

"RON!" Kim said with more assuredness.

"KIM!"

"RON!...Your hand! Its on the stove!"

"What?...Oh right." mumbled Ron nonchalantly as he tried to lift his hand from the stove, completely nonplussed by its burning heat and the sizzle emanating from his burning palm. But the skin of the hand was stuck.

"Ron?" Kim looked in disbelief. "What the?"

"One second" After a employing a bit of force Ron forced his hand up, with a ripping sound, the skin ripped off as if it was tissue paper.

"KP!" Ron said with a friendly gesture, revealing a Robotic metal glistening where muscle and blood should have been.

That moment Kim heard Sophie shriek

"AAAAAAAH! Robot!"

Immediately Kim flipped on her internal mission mode. Jumping onto the table scattering plates onto the floor with a crash,

"To whomever is responsible: I'm not in the mood for fighting robot versions of Ron, not today!" Kim yelled looking around the room, expecting some mad scientist to be sitting at one of the tables.

The man looked at Kim cluelessly for a second. Then he focused his attentions to his missing skin and robotic hand. He reached with his other hand towards his shoulder

"OOOOOH, that's why. Prosthetic" he said. And with a pinch at the shoulder and a slight click the entire arm slid off.

"Oh. Cybertronics..."

"Yeah...Cybertronics"

Kim just looked at herself. She was in fighting position with one of her shoes heels piercing the breadbaskets imported baguette. Plates where scattered on the floor, and Sophie was still cowering in the corner. She jumped back into her seat.

"The baguette is stuck to my shoe" Realized Kim internally.

"Oh...Sorry...Ron...Is that really you?"

"The One and the only!" Ron said with a nervous grin

"Wait a minute" said Sophie after removing her hands from her face"This is the guy you told me about! The guy who disappeared!"

"SHHHHHHH! Not so loud!" Whisper yelled Ron to Sophie

Kim could tell that Ron didn't look so good. His hands where shaking and he was visibly sweating. Also the outcry? What was that about? Why did he not want anybody to know he disappeared? Nobody here knew him.

"Oh wait! I still have to cook you your lunch" Ron said nervously fiddling with his apron

"Still prefer your meat medium well?"

"I do". Maybe he really was him. Unless the creator was really fiddly with the details. Which they could often be.

Ron began cooking. But she could tell he was really nervous. He constantly glanced in her direction, and his hands twitched.

Kim felt herself slowly shifting focus from Ron, to his prepared meal. Hed gotten even better at cooking then before. His hands blurred like as if they where inhuman!...Wait so does he have TWO Cyber arms...No...The left one is moving a bit slower. But with no less precision.

It was over quickly, and the second the food was done Ron left her with Sophie to eat without a second word.

Only on a second lookover Kim noticed that Ron walked with leg augmentation braces. Mechanical braces that allow those who have lost strength in their bones to walk.

"Ron..." Kim whispered to herself.

"So that's your pal?" Said Sophie, stuffing her face with her order "Mnogh. Yough didunht...Mnom...Tell meh...Mnom...He could cook **so** well!"

"Well I had like ten minutes!"

Kim didn't touch her food. She didn't feel Hungry. Even though her food smelled fantastic.

"You gonna eat that?" Asked Sophie.

Kim Shoved her plate away from herself

"You can have it, Im going to talk to Ron"

Sophie hastily began devouring the steak. Kim approached the entrance to the Kitchen but was stopped by another chef.

"Excuse me but this is for personnel only"

"Oh that's OK, I just want you to forward a message to Ron"

"Excuse me?"

"You know? Ron. Ron Stoppable?"

"I don't follow"

"Black hair, cybertronic arm, leg braces"

"Oh. You meant Don Standerson"

"Don...Standerson...Yeah..."

"What is the message?"

"Could he meet me outside...Like right now?"

"Sure Il forwa-

"IM FINISHED KIM! I HAVE TIME!"

Kim glanced downwards

"Ron"

That garnered no reaction from him. He wasn't used to the name Ron. How long was he called Don? And why?

"Don"

"Oh...what..."

Ron glanced at his briefs. Then behind himself

"NOOOO NOT THE DEEP FRYER! Il be right back KP"

"So you're a friend of the Head chef?"

"Oh...yeah..."

"Rons...Don? the head chef...Doing pretty well for himself..." Kim monologed to herself.

"OK ready Kp!" Ron stood proud with a new pair of pants, and a quadruple reinforced belt.

"R-Don, but what about your work?"

"Maaah, Rufus two hundred and fifty four let me off early"

Kim just noticed that at Rons ankle stood a Naked mole rat. It was taller then what she remembered of Rufus, and was wearing a business suit. It eyed her intently. With hatred. It made a "Im watching you" gesture with its paws.

"Rufus...two hundred and –"

"Two hundred and fifty four is my boss. What about it?"

"...Nothing"

"So you want to talk? Im sure your all probably interested in why I disappeared"

"Well DUH" Kim covered her mouth. She didn't want to blurt out.

"Well great then! I can show you my place!"

"Wait, I need to talk to Sophie first"

She walked to the table with Sophie. She didn't look to well.

"Ugh...Kim...Im not feeling too well. I don't think this Reunion is gonna work. Why don't you just...Ugh...Bllugh...Talk to your pal"

"Well that was convenient. Its like as if the writer wrote himself into a corner" read a piece of graffiti scratched under the table.

She climbed into Rons car. He insisted he drove. Kim knew that getting back to her car would be annoying later but her brain wasn't working properly. It was all too much.

"So Ron...Don..."

"Its OK. Your right, my real name is Ron"

"Whats with the arm...If you don't mind me asking?"

"Cooking accident" blurted out Ron. It was clear he didn't want to talk about it.

Kim looked to the fron't of her. Ugh. Cow and Chow was having a promotional sale with Little Daemonos, Ripoff versions of the Diablos. Outside of some people still recovering from the attack, the rip off was tasteless.

Ron swerved to the left to avoid the restaurant, almost onto the path of an incoming car.

"RON! I know yu don't like cow and chow but this is too much!"

But Ron answered her with silence. He was remembering something. Something he wanted to forget. Something triggered by cow and chow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The devilish Irishman smirked. His horns looked as if they had almost doubled in size.

"Whatl it be monkey boy?" the voice of Lord Chertolier boomed

"You know that the prophecy says that "Only a dish of most heart and spice will melt the trapped angels ice" " Lord Chartolier heartily barked. "And that angel entered my lair especially to rescue you." He smirked.

Ron looked at the face of the Demon lord. He looked no worse for wear. Even after climbing through the pit of a million un-cleaned utensils. The wounds on his sides knitted together as if they where made of wax. Yet it took Ron almost the last of his strength to pass through it alive.

He looked over the edge of the small stone bridge he was standing on. It was boiling hot sauce all around at the bottom There was no where to run. Only to the frozen angel, or to permanent damnation.

He forced himself up as best as his elongated legs allowed him. There was the bowl. The bowl of unfinished borsht. The Key to his freedom. To the left, was the tomato. The tomato he was sure was the ingredient missing in the borsht. Yet to the right, was the beating heart of a cow. The demons suggestion.

"Ive been right before **BOY**! Do it! ADD THE HEART!"

Ron picked up both ingredients in his hand. The Demon was right. Every time Ron thought that his taste would work it had failed. And the Demons excelled. Even the prophecy said that it was a dish with most heart that would free the trapped angel. Not a dish of most tomato. Yet Ron was sure that Borsht contained at least a little of it.

"A Dish of most heart" mumbled Ron to himself

"Most heart"

Rons Eyes widened in realization

"Heart!"

Ron stood up full and looked the demon strait in the eyes.

"Ive had it with you! I have been criticized by you ever since I entered this place! And I have HAD ENOUGH! If there is one thing I learned in cokking is that I follow my heart!"

The Demon took a step back in fear.

"And my heart says that the right ingredient is TOMATO!"

Ron snatched the Tomato and crushed it in his hand, spraying the pulp everywhere (Especially the bowl)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Ron raged as his face was splattered in red gooey tomato.

Chertoleirs face turned from an expression of fear to anger.

"**YOU BOY! HOW DARE YOU!"** Chertoliers voice suddenly deepened. He began to twist, as his skin became a dark shade of red, as his shoes exploded with cloven feet . He doubled, and then tripled in size. His spatula twisted into something akin to a Battle-axe, and began to glow white-hot

"**YOU JUST HAD TO QUESTION THE MASTER CHEF!"**

But Ron didn't stick around to see the rest of Chertoleirs true form as he bolted towards the frozen angel. If he could only pour the soup into the angels unfrozen trumpet it would awaken.

"**BOY"**

Ron heard the sound behind him. He ran as faster then ever in his life. As fast as his mad running skills would allow. He felt the heat of the boiling sauce on his naked feet. He felt the bridge fall away behind him. He felt the booming footsteps of the Demon Lord Chef. But he was almost there. Almost at the Angel-

Slice

For a second, Ron couldn't feel it. But after looking to his right for a second he realized the Demon had cleaved completely through his arm. His hot axe cauterizing his wound instantly. His right arm was completely separate from the rest of his body, as was hurtling, holding the bowl of borsht, towards the trumpet. It would be seconds until Ron passed out from shock.

"**NOOOOOO! YOU FOOL"**

Ron felt himself tumbling, his vision blurring. He could see the Demon lord Jumping in front of him as if he could snatch Ron's disembodied hand from the air. He saw the bowl shatter as it impacted the trumpet and saw the soup dribbling into it.

"**I WILL DESTROY YOU BOY"**

Ron closed his eyes for what he was sure would be the last time of his life, and waited for the Demons finishing blow. But the blow never came. He felt a cold rush of energy enter his body, and Ron opened his eyes.

He saw the angel, illuminated in an brilliant aura of light blue. It flapped its three pairs of wings as beams of light shot out of its arms and eyes, destroying all the Demons that where clawing it. His aura expanded until everything was completely white, until the only things left standing was it and Ron.

It has a mullet and the most spanking pair of shades Ron ever saw. It spoke.

"**DUDE! That was fantastic, man!"**

Ron was speechless, but clambered into a sitting position

"**That Soup thingy that you have me was AWESOME man! It was like, so good I just had to destroy that ice, man!"**

Ron continued to be speechless

"**Oh...Sorry. Let me help you up, man"**

It reached out with an outstretched palm. It felt like a cool summers eve. He helped Ron get to his feet.

"**What? Are you deaf man? You alright?"**

Ron suddenly found his tongue

"Oh. Yeah. I think so"

"**Dude, that was great of you to rescue me man. I was trapped like that for like...3 years. Man. **

"Major Back pain?"

"**Like MAJOR back pain man. But would be much worse if it wasn't for you. Man"**

They just looked at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"**Uh look. I was kinda sent to rescue you...And you kinda ended up rescuing me...So im like TOTALLY in your debt. Ask for like ANYTHING man"**

Ron looked at his stump to his right and managed to mumble out "Uh...Can I have my right hand back?"

"**Oh...Uh...Yeaaah. About that...Im kinda more of an angel of cooking, and healing is kinda not my thing"**

The angel began awkwardly scratching his neck

"**And I...Kinda skipped my healing classes. Im sorry bro, but the teacher was like a TOTAL jerk"**

"Aw no man its cool. The Ron-man Totally gets jerk teachers. Don't get me started on Barkin"

"**Realy? Aw man that's Great. Cause like the only person I know who could heal your arm, your stretched out body, your damaged eyesight, and your bleached hair-"**

Ron interrupted "Wait...My hair is bleached?"

"**Oh totally man. Completely white. Nearly transparent...I probably shouldn't have mentioned that."**

The angel looked at Ron with a face of awkward embarrassment.

"**Ugh...Im so sorry. But the only person I know who could heal you well enough is my Ex-girlfriend. And she's SUCH a jerk. She would be like "Nag Nag Nag Why don't you call Nag Nag nag your new girlfriend is just SO fat Nag Nag Nag You still owe me 40 bucks" And I would be like "UGH Susana! I paid off those 40 bucks 3 centuries ago! Geeze! Get an accountant. And then she would be like "Ugh you can't even rescue a mort-" "**

Ron slipped on a grin "No its cool. I understand."

"**Really? Dude Gimme a five!"**

The Angel raised its left hand

"**Comon man, don't leave me hangin!...Oh...Right...No right arm...Awkwaaaaaard"**

Another ten seconds of awkward silence. Ron began to whistle a little Tune.

"**Man now I feel like a TOTAL jerk. Look how about this: I free you from this dimension, give you a DOCTORATE in the culinary sciences, il give a word about you to the big guy, and a pair of my shades, AND il give owe you a favor. How does THAT sound?"**

"So I get a Doctorate in 3 years instead of ...3 plus...4...17?

"**Don't look at me. Im not good with numbers. But yeah man!"**

"AH-BOOYAH!"

"**Cool so lets go back to your world! But first I gotta warn you man, time flows differently here man. Youv been here for about 3 years but in your world its only been three hours since you entered by earth time"**

"So Im still eighteen in my world?" Ron asked with a hopeful smile

"**Uh...Well...No. But chicks dig older men right?"**

Rons smile deflated. "I think so...Or was that men dig older wom-"

That was all Ron could remember saying before he awoke. He looked to his sides. He was no longer bound to the sacrificial plate. And the hooded cultists where also gone. In fact, the place looked abandoned. On his chest rested a solid gold plate. On it was carved a Doctorate of the culinary sciences. In his pocket he felt a box. He knew it would contain the best shades ever.

Ron stumbled off the plate. He began to tumble towards the exit. He still wasn't used to being elongated to as tall as he was. His knees hurt every time he took a step.

He was nearly at the exit. As he stumbled out, he was touched by natural sunlight for the first time in three years. Ron forgot to promise himself he wouldn't cry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ron?...Ron?...Don?...DON!" Kim Began shaking Ron lightly

"Huh what?" Ron blinked awake from his stupor.

"You stopped."

"What? Oh right. KP, we are here"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So... watcha think fellas?


	4. Chapter 4

Yada yada Copyright and stuff. Disney.

This is some more Emotional stuff to mix it up with last chapters Ron adventure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So"...Kim let the question linger in the air. It was there just as a placeholder for no particular reason whatsoever.

They where walking up the third flight of stairs as Ron's apartment didn't have an elevator.

Rim Glanced at the other Rufus as she liked to call him. Was there really hundreds of them? And what happened to the original Rufus?...But then the question kind of answered itself. No need to talk it over with Ron.

Two Hundred and fifty four was giving her odd looks. As if he thought Kim was a convict or something.

"Well, here's the door" said Ron panting. It was just 6 flights, but in Ron's condition, saying anything about his Legs would be thoughtless and cruel.

"Guys I'm home!". Ron pressed the doorbell button.

Somebody from the inside unlocked the door, and opened it outward.

It was a pyramid of Naked mole rats. All stacked on top of each other to reach the Doorknob.

Kim walked inside. They where everywhere. There was one Doing the dishes, there where 15 watching TV, there was 4 yapping at the 15 for watching TV, others watching the oven, one was practicing on a mini Skateboard some where playing videogames but most where climbing through the Tubes.

The Apartment was filled with tubes from top to bottom. The tubes where transparent, and tinted orange. Sometimes they expanded into little housing sections, each filled with their own little house on the inside.

They where EVERYWHERE.

"Hey Rufus 142, how's the Family?" He shook the Hand of one of the Rufuses.

The Rufus squeaked something out. To Kims shame she could no longer understand Rufus talk.

They All swarmed around him, happy to see their caretaker back home. A few of them brought him a glass of water, others brought him his slippers.

"Guys, I have braces that allow me to walk, is just...All too much"

Ron said with a smile.

"This is my old friend Kim!"

The Mole rats attentions turned to Kim. What followed was she was sure was the mole rat equivalent of a snake hiss. They all proceeded to swarm up her legs, eyes mad with fury

"Guys STOP IT! GUYS!" Ron Yelled. "Its OK Its not Kathy!"

The Mole Rats stopped biting, and scratching her. They still held on with unrealistic might. Whatever happened next determined if Kim lived or died. She shuddered.

One Mole rat brought a picture with it, and held it up to Kims face.

A bunch of other mole rats compared it to her. Then after a couple of seconds their grip loosened and Kim was released.

"So...Many...So...Naked" Kim said with Wide-eyed confusion and horror.

"Sorry KP their just a bit aggressive to any redheads after the Kathy incident"

"Kathy?"

Ron swiped the picture from the mole rat.

"Oh yeah. Ex-Girlfriend."

Kim gagged for a second

"You had a girlfriend? What happened?"

"Oh it was going great until I saw her with this other guy, and then it turns out she had my bank account number, and then she technically owned my car...And my apartment...And my Ex-Restaurant. Technically she owned everything I owned expect for my left kidney. But it was...OK...Until I found out that I no longer had any ownership of any of those things"

Kim felt herself tearing up a bit.

"Ron" she said as she gave him a hug and asked "Are you...OK?" not finding anything better to say.

"Im fine." Ron said with a tone that indicated that he was anything BUT fine. A Tone one uses after seeing a warzone.

Kim released her embrace.

"Well at least you've earned everything back now. Right?"

"Yeah! Ive even gotten a Prosthetic Kidney!"

"Another Prosthetic?"

"Well they offered a real one, but the Cybertronic version was just so much cooler!"

Kim had managed to catch a glimpse of the person in the picture. It was a young woman, a bit older then herself, with thick fiery red hair and green eyes. And a very similar nose. She realized that her brain was thinking about pursuing this matter further, but she decided to sabotage and destroy that train of thought before it took her anywhere unpleasant.

"So Ron...Sorry for asking but the question is killing me. I need to know why you disappeared."

Ron took in a deep breath and gestured her to take a seat.

"Well...Me, Hana and my parents where placed under a government protection thing"

Kim wanted to say something but decided to keep her mouth shut.

"It turns out...I was being spied on. And very closely. Something that was only possible by somebody very close to me."

"After my dad found out, he totally freaked. I told him that you would deal with it, but Dad insisted. And...he had a point. One time Middleton was targeted by a missile because of me. What else could have I caused... And I didn't want Hana to get hurt"

"That's a thought" thought Kim. Hana getting hurt. The Ninja baby. But...Maybe.

"It was only supposed to be for a couple of weeks, but then we found out that some hacker was getting into systems looking for me, and after that the government wen't strictly paper trail only."

Kim was Mortified.

"I...Tried to leave a not for you to find, in the old tree house. But I guess I hid it too well."

Kim remembered. She never gathered the enthusiasm to visit the Tree house after Ron disappeared.

"Then we had these Ninjas trying to find us, and after that we had too completely go underground. It was especially scary as ll the villains where locked up at the time. Thanks to you of course. But it meant that it was somebody targeting me in specific! So weeks turned to months. Months turned to years. I kinda got used to my cover name and stuff."

Kim Sat with her mouth almost open. Her knuckles itched, the same way they itched when Ron first vanished. She just wanted somebody to PAY for what had happened. She began sipping the cup of water in an attempt to cool her nerves.

"Well...What was the spying technique used on you."

"You won't believe it KP! One day, when I was getting a Doctor to check up on me, he found a small bump at the back of my neck. After getting it scanned it turned out it was a tracking chip! Somebody got close enough to me to implant me with a tracking chip! And I didn't even notice"

Kim sat blank eyed for a second. As if remembering something. Something long ago. It wasn't registering yet. It would soon.

"But I don't usually like telling that story. How about I tell you this one time when I was abducted by these 9 foot tall green aliens!"

"Yeah..." Kim halfmindedly said.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

TUM TUM TUUUUUUUM!

Next Chapter is another adventure followed by more emotional stuff.


End file.
